


The ineffable plan

by Lei_sam



Series: Ineffable Good Omens AU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale goes on a smiting spree, Aziraphale investigates Crowley's murder, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comic, Confused Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is on the run for his soul, Crowley tries to get back to his angel, Discorporation (Good Omens), Fan Comics, Flaming Sword, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Murder Mystery, Story in comic format, devourer of souls (OC), grieving Aziraphale, trying to save his soul from being sucked into the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lei_sam/pseuds/Lei_sam
Summary: The eerie silence in Crowley's flat made Aziraphale's anxiety skyrocket. He knew right away someting was very wrong. The gruesome scene he was faced with moments later tore a heartbreacking cry from the angel's pale lips.OrAziraphale finds Crowley's body laying in a pool of blood. He's been misteriously discorporated with no clear signs of who was involved, with both Hell & Heaven keeping an ominous silence on the matter.*****This story is in comic format!





	1. The discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I’m so excited to anounce this!! The amazing Beckers522 and I have partened to do an art exchange!! Beckers522 is writing a fic based on my ‘Ineffable Plan’ comic, called “Time is the longest distance” and it will be posted twice a week. You can find the story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414238/chapters/51020104, so please go and give it a read, it is amazing!!
> 
> Your can also find Beckers522 on tumblr: https://braver-stronger-smarter.tumblr.com/
> 
> And please don’t forget to give Beckers522 all your love!!

The eerie silence in Crowley's flat made Aziraphale's anxiety skyrocket. He knew right away someting was very wrong. The gruesome scene he was faced with moments later tore a heartbreacking cry from the angel's pale lips.


	2. Back to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is in comic format! So no text in these, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sweept into this wonderful fandom a couple of weeks ago and I haven't been able to get my mind off these two dorks ever since. This idea came to me late at night and I'm sure sometihng like it has already been done many times before, but here's my take on a tragic story involving owr beloved angel and demon (In comic form because I suck at writing and this story won't let me sleep until I get it out of my brain)
> 
> Please note this comic most likely won't have any text because I'm lazy like that, but if you've got any questions on the story send me an ask!

Crowley finds himself being dragged back to Hell, with no idea who is behind all this mess. He soon discovers there’s a creature hunting him, a devourer of souls - an ancient being capable of destroying demon’s souls- and so he must keep on the run until he discovers a way to get his body back.

Meanwhile back on earth several decades have gone by in the blink of an eye, Aziraphale still struggles with Crowley’s absence. He’s devoted every minute of these past years to finding the demon, and has sworn not to rest until he discovers the one responsible for Crowley’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a Tumblr if anyone is interested:  
> https://lei-sam.tumblr.com/


	3. Vengeance

The labored breath of the demon resonated inside the decaying building. The rippling heat of the angel's flaming sword scorched him even from a distance. He barely recognized the face in front of him, the angel's once kind blue eyes were now a pair of cold piercing simmering lights shining from the shadows.

Hastur had been dreading this day ever since he heard Aziraphale was hunting him down. The demon had spent the last couple of years holed up in the deepest parts of Hell, but he'd made a mistake, and it was all it took for the angel to find him. The angel would exact his vengeance, there would be no mercy for him, not after his involvement in a certain demon's discorporation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a Tumblr if anyone is interested:  
> https://lei-sam.tumblr.com/


	4. The escape

The rattling of the metal bars echoed through the stifling tunnel. The metal made Crolewy's skin sizzle, but the demon didn't seemed to care, he was deep in thought, his gaze lingering on the heavy lock on the gates. He’d come across a myriad of similar gates throughout Hell, but none of them would budge no matter what he tried.

A faint sound of footsteps brought him out of his reverie, someone was approaching him. Silently he blended back into the shadows. Around the corner came a young demon with what looked like a piece of paper firmly clutched in his hands. The demon looked like a maintenance worker; Crowley decided it must be one of the poor souls in charge of checking up on the many gates to hell. The kid looked like a newbie, and so Crowley saw his chance. He pounced on the kid.

——————————

Picking the piece of paper the kid had dropped he saw his ticket out of there, a maintenance report for one of the gates.  
——————————

As Crowley ascended, he felt the drastic change in temperature. After what seemed like hours climbing, he saw it, a twisted and corroded gate that opened into a subterranean metro tunnel. With no time to waste he climbed the concrete stairs out of the subway and into the open air, he had only one destination in mind, he needed to find Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a Tumblr if anyone is interested:  
> https://lei-sam.tumblr.com/


	5. Under the stars

After spending so many years hidding and on the run through the deepest parts of hell, Crowley felt paranoid out in the open, so he stuck to the shadows provided by the buildings. As the night loomed over the city, he made his way to Aziraphale’s bookshop, his heart beating faster than it had in the las couple of decades, he only needed to turn another corner and he’d be there…

He felt his stomach drop to his feet, this couldn’t be true, not again! Where Aziraphale’s bookshop had once been, now stood an abandoned building. Crowley could still make out the faded sign on top of the shop “A.Z. Fell and Co.”

He’d always been able to sense the angel’s presence whenever the two of them where near enough, but now, he only felt a cold void. It seemed the angel had not been in there in many years. Had something happened to his angel?! Had they gotten him too? Dread filled him, he needed some answers, and he would stop at nothing to get them.

————————

The cold desert air hit his face with a numbing force, but Crowley barely felt it anymore. The night sky above him shone with a breathtaking beauty. He’d created many of those constellations, and he longed to be among the stars once again. He promised himself he would take Aziraphale to see those stars up close once they where reunited. Something inside of him told him to keep looking for his angel, that somewhere out there Aziraphale was waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a Tumblr if anyone is interested:  
> https://lei-sam.tumblr.com/


	6. A light in the dark

It took Crowley the longest time to discover even the barest wisp of information regarding Aziraphale, he’d long lost most of his (demonic or otherwise) contacts after all, but he’d still managed to bribe a few greedy souls to tell him what they knew about the angel’s whereabouts.

No one knew where he was exactly, but Crowley was appalled to hear the rumors of what the angel had apparently been doing during his absence… the grapevine made it sound like Aziraphale had gone out of his mind, pouring all his might into smiting demons left and right; apparently, even heaven had had to intervene to prevent him from wiping out the entire demon population stationed on earth (to maintain a certain balance between good and evil they had claimed, but Crowley suspected Aziraphale had gone after a couple of angels as well). He was perplexed, he couldn’t reconcile this avenging angel with his memories of soft and kind Aziraphale.

—————————-

When Crowley fell, he had been cut off from heaven’s grace. It’d been several millennia since he’d last tried reaching out to HER. Deciding he really had nothing else to lose, he tried calling into the void, suffusing his prayers with heart wrenching despair and barely held back tears.

He prayed until his throat became raw, until he became delirious with the effort, but there had been no answer to his pleas. He’d sat under the open sky for what felt like an eternity, unmoving and uncaring of his surroundings, lost in his own misery. Suddenly, he became aware of a bright blinding light above him, a soft voice calling his name. He could barely make out the words, but he instinctively knew what they were saying “Go into the heart of the desert”.

The demon was startled awake by his own gasping breath, had the voice been real? had She really taken mercy on him? Or had it been a delirious dream? He knew there was only one way to find out.

——————–

Crowley set course into the deepest parts of the desolated desert, with no clear idea what to espect. After a week he arrived at a small dusty town, and it didn’t take him long to hear the rumors from the locals. They had all warned him against wandering into the mountains; a cold-hearted demon lived there they had told him, a demon with angel wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a Tumblr if anyone is interested:  
> https://lei-sam.tumblr.com/


	7. The lost angel

The stifling heat from the desert burned Crowley’s skin. The thick clouds of sand that the wind swept into his face hid the entrance of the mountain cave for a moment. He felt a strong pull towards the cave, as if something inside it were calling his name.

With tired legs he approached the rocky opening, the cool air from inside made his entire body shiver. He made his way into the blinding darkness, his demon eyes struggling to adjust with the bright light filtering through the entrance. A strange light on the far end of the cave caught his attention, he could hear a distant sound, like a burning flame being disturbed by the wind.

His eyes finally adjusted to the lighting of the cave and the distant figure suddenly took shape, he could make out someone standing on the edge of a cliff, a couple of wings slowly stretching upwards, but his brain took a couple of seconds to make sense of the scene, as the figure seemed to be covered in black flames.

The figure seemed to take notice of the demon’s presence, it’s head snapping up to look directly at Crowley, who found itself captured by a frightenly blue piercing gaze, black flames burning out from the angel’s eyes.

Crowley could barely recognize Aziraphale, the entity standing before him exhuded a chilling aura, a far cry from the once warm, kind and loving angel.

Crowley had no chance to dwell on this, as in a blink of an eye the angel had disappeared from the cliff, reappearing suddenly in front of him, flaming sword ready to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a Tumblr if anyone is interested:  
> https://lei-sam.tumblr.com/


	8. Smoldering Flames

Crowley felt an agonizing burning pain on his chest and shoulder. Looking down he saw a gaping gash on his shirt, the skin underneath it was rapidly covering in blisters. The wound wasn’t deep, but it made him realize he would be in deep trouble if Aziraphale’s sword struck him full on.

The angel’s glowing blue eyes seemed vacant, he clearly didn’t recognize him, almost acting on some deeply ingrained instinct.

“Aziraphale! It’s me! Don’t you remem-”

Crowley had to duck to the side to avoid another strike, feeling the sizzling heat of the metal even from a distance.

What was wrong with his angel? Why didn’t he recognize him? Was he possessed? Was it really Aziraphale?

The angel took a wide sidestep preparing for another attack. Sensing an opening, Crowley launched himself forward, letting his snake like reflexes take over him. It worked, he avoided the angel’s flaming sword by mere inches, firmly latching on to the front of Aziraphale’s coat. His hands burned with the black flames that seemed to envelop the angel, but he pushed forward, pushing him against one of the cave’s walls.

“Aziraphale!! Get a hold of yourself angel!! Stop this nonsense!! What in heavens is wrong with you??”

The angel seemed stunned; his haunting gaze fixed upon Crowley’s black glasses, but he remained mute to the questions and pleas, and Crowley felt his desperation rapidly turning into a growing rage.

“You have no idea… You can’t possibly imagine what I’ve gone through! What I’ve done to get back to you!!! I literally escaped from Hell! All this time, I’ve worried about nothing but you!”

Crowley could feel himself falling to his knees, his grip wavering from its steely clutch on the angel’s clothes.

“It’s not fair! What did they do to you angel?? Please come back to me! Please!!! Come back…” He said with a shaking sob, he couldn’t keep the rush of emotions locked in his chest any longer.

A small sound made him turn his head upwards. A trembling hand took his glasses off, revealing his tear stained face. With a start he realized Aziraphale was looking him in the eye, something akin to recognition shining in his gaze. A small sigh escaped the angel’s lips, and suddenly the black flames engulfing him started to go out, replaced by clouds of steam.

“Crowley?”

“Aziraphale!! Yes, it’s me!!! It’s me angel! I’m here!” He couldn’t stop babbling, his eyes were blinded by the flood of tears, and so he latched himself even harder against Aziraphale, burying his face in the crook of the angel’s neck. When he felt the angel returning the embrace, he couldn’t hold back a wrecked sob. Everything would be alright, they were together once again, and it was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if you enjoyed this story, please consider reading Becker522 fic ‘Time is the longest distance’, it’s based on this comic and it is an amazing story!! You can find it here:   
>  https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414238/chapters/51020104
> 
> Your can also find Beckers522 on tumblr: https://braver-stronger-smarter.tumblr.com/
> 
> So please consider giving it a read! Thanks!!


End file.
